


Bad News

by Highlander_II



Series: None Goes His Way Alone [39]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: 100_situations, F/M, chair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-12
Updated: 2009-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stacy gets an unexpected, unpleasant phone call. Post-S5, AU Timeline</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad News

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=100_situations)[100_situations](http://www.livejournal.com/users/100_situations/), based on the table in [this post](http://highlander-ii.dreamwidth.org/299704.html#cutid1).
> 
>  
> 
> I've maintained canon events through Season 5 with one exception – House never started seeing 'dead people' and did not end up in the asylum. That's where the divergence occurs and the 'AU timeline' begins.
> 
>  
> 
> All of these 100 ficlets were written starting in May of 2009 and finishing by June/July of that same year.

Stacy lowered herself into the only available chair by the phone. The news had come as a shock, how could it not? Dumbfounded by the news, she sat staring at the receiver in her hand until the automated message started repeating itself over and over.

It wasn't until Mark came home and peeled her fingers off the phone that she managed to focus at all. "Stace? What's wrong?" he asked her, resting a hand on her leg.

She shook her head and knew she was crying before she felt the first tear prick her eyes. If not for the chair, she'd be on the floor. She wasn't okay, not at all. Not sure she would be for a while.

"God, Stacy, what happened?" Mark asked, reaching to curl his arms around her.

Part of her didn't want to say anything, knowing Mark's reaction wouldn't be good, but part of her needed to tell him so she could have support. Resting her head on his shoulder, she took a deep breath so she could speak. "Greg died last night," she said softly.

Mark stiffened in her arms, like she knew he would. Like she'd hoped he wouldn't. She needed his strength and support in this, not his anger and contempt. She wanted him to be understanding. Needed him to be.

"Mark?" her tear strained voice said, nearly begging for his understanding.

He sighed softly against her shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Stacy," he told her, holding her tightly. It wasn't his full measure of sympathy, but it was something. "What happened, honey?" he asked, reaching to brush hair from her face.

Red-eyed and stuffy-nosed, she blinked at him and relayed the information Lisa had given her about Greg's illness and the date of the funeral service. She plucked tissues from a nearby box to wipe her nose. "I'm going to go," she informed him.

Mark nodded but she could tell he wasn't happy about her decision. "I know," he said.

"But you don't approve?"

"It doesn't matter. You're going to go whether I approve or not."

That almost made her tears start up again. "Don't be like this, Mark. I need this closure. Greg was an important part of my life. I need to do this."

Mark nodded and rubbed her leg lightly. "I know, Stace. I'm sorry. I'm being insensitive because I didn't like the guy. I'm sorry."

Her tears started again and she slipped out of the chair and curled herself around her husband. This was so much harder than she wanted it to be. And, she was sure she'd never be able to sit in that chair again without sobbing. She made a mental note to never let Mark know that.


End file.
